1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a flexible display device, and more particularly to a flexible display device whose plate has a concave.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most flexible display devices are very thin, and the peripheral of the display unit of the flexible display device is normally wrapped by a sealant for fixing and protecting the display unit.
Since the display unit is very thin, the sealant often overflows, spoiling the aesthetics of the product or affecting subsequent processing or the assembly of modules. When severe overflowing occurs, the sealant may even overflow to the display region, affecting the display quality of the display unit.